<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiroto: Now With Physical Affection by pyroanime2k16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921366">Hiroto: Now With Physical Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroanime2k16/pseuds/pyroanime2k16'>pyroanime2k16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Build Divers, Gundam Build divers Re:Rise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Riku (Gundam Build Divers), Bullying, Everyone is 18 and Over, F/M, Gen, Hiroto is bisexual and panromantic, Hiroto needs a hug, Kazami is transgender and bisexual, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masaki is homosexual, Parviz is pansexual, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Same with threats, Team Bonding, Team as Family, be warned, chapter 6 warning, like real bad, like really, mention of hate in chapter 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroanime2k16/pseuds/pyroanime2k16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the first (I think) Gundam Build Divers Re:Rise fanfic. Not sure why it took this long for this show to get a fanfic, but here is mine. Here, we have Hiroto Kuga struggle with his anxiety as he decides to tell his team his sexuality, while remembering how many people have been supportive for him thus far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuga Hiroto &amp; Kisugi Kyoya, Kuga Hiroto &amp; Kuga Osamu, Kuga Hiroto &amp; Kuga Yuriko, Kuga Hiroto &amp; Kuga Yuriko &amp; Kuga Osamu, Kuga Hiroto &amp; May (Gundam), Kuga Hiroto &amp; Mikami Riku, Kuga Hiroto &amp; Mukai Hinata, Kuga Hiroto &amp; Original Character(s), Kuga Hiroto &amp; Patrick Alexandre Leonard Arge|Parvis, Kuga Hiroto &amp; Shido Masaki|Sid, Kuga Hiroto &amp; Torimachi Kazami, Kuga Hiroto/May (Gundam), Kuga Yuriko/Kuga Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is platonic only and is with Hiroto’s parents. Please enjoy and give constructive criticism.</p><p>Disclaimer: Still own nothing…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Late at night, the 18-year-old Hiroto Kuga sighed, resting in his bed as he looked at the calendar on his phone. It was almost October, also known as LGBT+ History Month by the LGBTQ+ community. He was planning on coming out to his friends from his GBN group, the BUILD DiVERs. The problem was...that Hiroto was anxious about how his friends would react. While he was aware how GBN handled hate speech, the young man had met his group in real life. Hiroto wasn’t sure how he’d been able to handle their reactions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had found out how he was bisexual and panromanic quite early in his life...and realized how easy it made sense. The diver had told a select few about his sexuality before this, namely Kyoya Kisugi, also known by his diver name, Kyoya Kujo, Hinata Mukai, and his parents. Hiroto rubbed his eyes as he thought back on how he came out to his parents. He was about 15 when he did and remembered how anxious he was back then too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(3 years ago…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto was at a cafe with his mother, Yuriko. As the two sat down at a table, Yuriko raised an eyebrow, “You’ve been quiet all day, Hiroto.” The Teenager snapped out of his own thoughts, before nodding apologetically, “Sorry.” His mom looked at him, concerned, “Is everything okay, hun? Are you...worried about something?” Hiroto opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. If he said what was going on, he was worried that his mother might freak out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ultimately decided to be honest though, saying, “There’s...something I need to tell you and Dad.” Yuriko nodded, still a little worried, “Would you like to wait until we get home?” The teenager nodded, “Please…” After Yuriko nodded, Hiroto went to get a water bottle, while Yuriko texted her husband and Hiroto’s father, Osamu. She didn’t want to gossip about something like this, but she also knew Hiroto’s dad should be notified about Hiroto’s future discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuriko:</b>
  <span> Dear? Our son would like to have a private conversation with us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Osamu:</b>
  <span> Got it. About what though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuriko:</b>
  <span> Don’t know. But it seems he’s been thinking about it all day. He’s been extremely quiet since morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Osamu:</b>
  <span> Do you think something happened at school?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuriko:</b>
  <span> I hope it’s nothing too serious, but whatever it is, we should support in any way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Osamu:</b>
  <span> Agreed. Though...what if he’s getting into something dangerous?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuriko:</b>
  <span> Then we’ll talk to him about it. He needs help with whatever’s on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Osamu:</b>
  <span> Certainly sounds like it. How about we talk before dinner?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuriko:</b>
  <span> That sounds good. I’ll let Hiroto know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Osamu: </b>
  <span>Got it. See you two when you get home. Love you. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yuriko: </b>
  <span> Love you too. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting her phone away, Yuriko looked at her son as he returned to his seat, who was trying to keep himself calm. “Hiroto?” She called out. “I talked to your father and decided about having a conversation before dinner when we get back. How does that sound?” The teenager nodded, “That sounds good…” After finishing their drinks, the two headed for home. However, Yuriko could still spot the anxiety in her son’s eyes. She didn’t bring it up though, as she hoped the conversation would help with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After arriving home, the brown haired woman looked at her son, asking, “Do you still want to have the conversation before dinner?” Hiroto just nodded, “I’d like to talk about it now, before it distracts me from school and other things I should be doing.” The translator could understand that, as she too had done the same back in her youth. Nodding, she gave Hiroto a hug, before heading to Osamu's office. “Osamu? We’re home.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The author looked up from his desk, before nodding, “Is Hiroto ready? We can wait until he is.” Yuriko sighed, “I said that too, but he said he would like to get it done now before it causes distraction.” Osamu nodded, “Makes sense. We did the same back in the day, right?” His wife chuckled, “Yes, we did. He certainly learns from the best.” The author chuckled as well, before the two headed into the living room, where their son sat in a chair in front of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his parents sat on the couch, the teenager felt his anxiety increase. He was having second thoughts about having the conversation, but if he didn’t talk now, he would be thinking about it constantly...and it would cause issues during his education. “So...what do you wanna chat about, kiddo?” Osamu asked. Hiroto clenched his fists, “Full disclosure, I don’t fully know what’s happening, as I’m relatively new to this. But…” It was now or never. With every bit of honest he had, he said, “I think I’m bisexual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed silent as he prepared himself for hatred. He was terrified that his parents would despise him....so, of course, the teenager was surprised when his father put a hand on his shoulder with a smile. “We’re very proud that you were able to tell us that.” Osamu said. Hiroto just looked at him, dumbfounded and silent. “Hiroto…” Yuriko called out, sitting next to her son. “Being bisexual is not a bad thing. Being a part of the LGBTQ+ spectrum is not a bad thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m…” Hiroto started, stopping when his dad said, “Different?” Hiroto nodded, queuing Osamu to explain, “Son, being a part of the LGBTQ+ spectrum is just as normal as a male being a male, a female being a female, and a male and a female loving each other.” “It is just as normal as believing other religions and being a part of another ethnicity.” He said. “Sadly, some parts of society still don’t understand that, even though we’re a couple decades after the 2010s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenager could tell his father was upset by that. “Sweetie, all we want for you is to be happy.” Yuriko said, rubbing her son’s back. “Just like your father said, it’s just as normal as everything else. And you are most certainly not alone.” The two then noticed tears running down their son’s face. “Hiroto?” Osamu called out, concern rising in his voice. The teenager perked up, wiping away his tears, before saying, “Sorry…” His voice cracked a bit as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you...been worrying about our reaction…?” Yuriko asked, gently holding her son. Hiroto shrugged, “Probably...about 2 and a half weeks…?” He sat silently as his dad got him some tea to drink. “I wanted to be open…” He said. His mom smiled, “And we’re proud that you were open and honest with us.” “There’s...something else we should talk about…” The teenager said. “It’s about school. Nothing happened, if that’s what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu and Yuriko nodded slowly, as their son said, “I’ve been looking up high schools and found that some have LGBTQ+ lunch or after school clubs.” “I was thinking about signing up for one.” He said. Osamu nodded with a smile, handing his son the cup of tea, “That’s great! Would you like help in choosing a school?” Hiroto nodded, “Please.I have a couple of ideas printed out if you would like to take a look.” Yuriko and Osamu nodded, with Yuriko saying, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After nodding, Hiroto gave his parents a quick hug, before heading to his room to get the papers. The translator let out a sigh of relief, laying back on the couch, “Not gonna lie...I almost panicked there.” “You certainly looked like it.” The author said. “Though I’m glad he’s safe.” Yurko nodded, before chuckling, “That kid takes after us more than we notice.” Osamu laughed, “Yes, he does. I am really proud and happy for him.” Yuriko nodded in agreement, “I just hope any new friends he meets are as supportive as us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Osamu said. He then sighed, “I hope Hinata is supportive as well.” Yuriko nodded, a small bit of anxiety returning. Both parents knew how close Hinata and Hiroto were...and dreaded the possibility of Hiroto losing his currently only friend. “We’ll get through this.” The brown haired woman said. “If our kid receives discrimination or harassment, I’m gonna raise hell.” Osamu nodded, “Welcome to the club.” “We should also see the schools’ tolerance on hate speech and harassment.” Yuriko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” The author said as Hiroto returned with several sheets of paper, all for a few high schools.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Present day…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The diver sighed, before putting his phone up. He was lucky to have supportive and accepting parents, but he was also lucky to have friends before his new team who accepted him with open arms. “Maybe I should ask Hinata for advice tomorrow…” Hiroto whispered to himself, before attempting to get to sleep for school tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed and please lend me some constructive criticism. Thank you and see you later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is platonic only and is with Hinata. Please enjoy and give constructive criticism.</p><p>NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS HIROTO GETTING BULLIED AND HARASSED BRIEFLY FOR HIS SEXUALITY! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS, PLEASE SKIP TO THE END!</p><p>Disclaimer: Still own nothing…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Hiroto sighed as he got done with his LGBTQ+ club meeting during lunch. He didn’t get that much sleep last night, due to his anxiety and constantly thinking about how he was going to come out to his team. After raking his fingers through his hair, he tied it back up, before getting out of his seat and out the door. Had he not looked around him, the diver might’ve accidentally crashed into his friend, Hinata Mukai. “Ah ,sorry, Hiroto.” The brown haired teenager said, giving an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The diver chuckled, giving a similar expression, “No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Hinata looked at him, noticing how tired her friend looked. “Did you not get enough sleep last night?” She asked. Hiroto shook his head, “Not really, no.” “Sorry to ask, but could we chat after school?” He asked. “I....need help with something.” The teenager nodded, “Of course! Meet up out front?” The diver nodded, “Sounds good. See you then.” “You too.” Hinata smiled, before the two headed to their next class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That afternoon, Hinata met up with a fairly exhausted Hiroto at the front entrance. “Are you alright?” She asked, helping him up as he nearly fell over. The diver nodded, “Just tired.” “Let’s get you some coffee. Then we can talk.” The teenager said, queuing the diver to nod in agreement. After getting a cup of coffee, Hiroto was now more awake to...actually have a proper conversation. “So…” Hinata started, sipping her drink. “What is it that you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need...advice…” Her friend said. “I...plan on coming out to my team really soon.” Hinata almost jumped. She wasn’t expecting this level of seriousness. “I see…!” She said. She then paused, before asking concerned, “You’re worried about how they’ll react. Aren’t you?” Hiroto nodded, silently sipping his coffee. “Have you talked to your parents about this yet?” Hinata asked. Her friend nodded, “Yeah. Last night before I went to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love them and appreciate their advice, it...doesn’t feel enough.” He said. “Something like this… I feel like I need advice from more people.” Hinata nodded, “I can get that. Do you remember when you first came out to me?” How could Hiroto forget? It was their first year in high school and Hiroto was still a new GBN Diver. GBN was also in its first year of rollout during that time. “Of course.” Hiroto sighed, looking back on that day two years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was also the first...and currently ONLY time he was ever harassed...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A/N: THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO SKIP THE REST OF THE CHAPTER.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Two years ago…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto had...a very problematic situation during after lunch at school, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had participated in his first major club meeting at lunch and it went very well. For the first time, he truly felt like he wasn’t alone with his sexuality. He felt accepted. Welcomed. Loved. After the meeting, Hiroto called his mom to tell her and his dad about it. They were very happy that it went well and looked forward to hearing more about it when the new GBN diver came home. Then it went downhill after he hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An upperclassman had been eavesdropping on his conversation. As he began heading to his next class, Hiroto was cornered by the upperclassman. The diver decided to ignore him and attempted to keep on walking. However, the upperclassman immediately blocked his path, queuing Hiroto to realize that this was a bully. He knew damn well that he was in danger already and he couldn’t run from this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto hung his head low as the upperclassman spouted insults at him, flinching whenever the taller teenager would raise his voice. The diver then felt the upperclassman grab him by the shoulders and slam him against the wall. He hissed in pain, only to actually yell when the older teenager punched him in the ribs. Hiroto was given another punch, before being punched across the face. He was panicking. He didn’t want to, but knew he needed to fight back if necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two more punches, Hiroto’s fight or flight instinct kicked in. However, before he was able to curl his fist, the diver saw the bully get pulled off him and restrained by a couple teachers with samatras. He then felt a familiar figure hold him upright, queuing him to turn and face them. “Hinata…?” He called out. “How did you...?” ”Was going to see how your first club meeting was.” She said, before hugging him. “I’m sorry I didn’t get help in time to prevent...this…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would’ve gotten hurt too, though.” Hiroto said. His friend smiled, gently brushing his wounded cheek, “You and I both know we would do anything for each other. Right?” The diver stood silent, before hugging Hinata tightly and saying in a shaky breath, “Thank you…” After a few moments of comforting him, Hinata brought Hiroto to the infirmary, while the teachers to the upperclassman to the headmaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here he was. Being patched up by the school nurse as the diver explained what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I talked to Mom briefly about my club. She was happy it went well and wanted to hear more after I got home.” He said. Hinata nodded as he continued, “The upperclassman overheard me. Said a bunch of...insults at me and...did this…” He then felt tears run down his face as he asked, “Why...do people get discriminated against for who they are...as a person? Even if it’s something as simple as ethnicity and race?” The nurse looked at the diver with sympathetic eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew, young man. No one deserves to be discriminated against for being a person.” She said, placing the last bandage on his face. “Some people...are not kind. Whether we like it or not.” After The nurse was done, she explained that Hiroto was going to have to discuss what had happened with the headmaster and possibly his parents. The diver sighed, before nodding and thanking her. He then left the room and reluctantly headed to the headmaster’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiroto?” Hinata called out, following him. Her friend sighed, before saying, “Hinata, please…” “I want to help you....in any way I can…” She said, determined to stand by the diver to assist him. “You know I won’t judge you for why he attacked you.” That he did know. VERY well. Hiroto knew that the girl would stand by him through thick and thin, no matter what. Still…. Could he trust her with this information?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know. But there was only one way to find out for sure...even though he hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It had to do with my club.” Hiroto said. “Like I said, he...overheard me talk about it with Mom.” He then said that the upperclassman was hateful towards it. Hinata nodded, before she asked what club he was leaving from. “If you’re comfortable with telling me, of course.” She added. Sighing, Hiroto took a deep breath and said, “The LGBTQ+ Pride club.” He then looked at Hinata, begging, “Please don’t hate me…. But I am a part of the spectrum. I’m...bisexual…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was NOT how he wanted to come out to his friend. Not even close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto clenched his fists, shutting his eyes as he waited for, what he worried would be, a slap to the face and several insults. So, he was obviously caught off guard when Hinata hugged him tightly. “Why...would I hate you for something so simple and normal?” She asked. “You are my best friend. And like the nurse said, no one should be discriminated against for being human.” The diver just looked at her, before hugging her back. They stayed like that as Hinata comforted Hiroto and helped dry his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Hiroto said, his voice a bit raw. “Could you...please be with me when I talk to the headmaster?” Hinata smiled, ‘Of course. You know I’ll always be here to help you when you need it.” The diver thanked her again, before the two arrived at the headmaster’s office. After entering, the two noticed that the upperclassman was in a separate room. Hinata held Hiroto’s hand as he greeted the headmaster and dean. “Sorry for being late. I’m Hiroto Kuga.” He said. “This is Hinata Mukai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dean smiled, “Welcome, Mr. Kuga. Ms. Mukai.” “We thank you for coming.” The headmaster smiled, sympathetically. “Even though this probably isn’t where you want to be right now…” Hiroto shook his head, “Not really, to be honest. However, I was advised that I should speak with you two about what happened earlier.” As he and Hinata sat down in front of the two staff members, he began explaining the situation. The diver gave enough information to make his point clear, while staying comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headmaster nodded, “I think we have enough information for you to make a case, if necessary. You are aware we do NOT tolerate discrimation, correct?” Hiroto nodded, queuing her to ask, “Should we call your parents?” Hiroto went silent for a few moments. He didn’t want to worry his parents...especially with this situation. However, it was better to tell the truth, rather than lie and make them worry more. “Dad’s home, so it would be best to call him.” He suggested. “Mom’s still working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, the headmaster called the house phone, which Hiroto provided. Hinata continued to hold Hiroto’s hand as support, as it seemed he was emotionally exhausted. After a couple rings, Osamu picked up, “Kuga household?” “Mr. Osamu Kuga? This is Headmaster of Yokohama High.” The headmaster said. “We would like you to come over to the headmaster’s office.” The author went silent, before concern rose within his voice, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad? It’s me.” Hiroto said. “Something...bad happened.” “On my way.” Osamu said. “Stay safe until I get there.” He then hung up. After waiting a few minutes, Osamu came rushing in, panting and looking like he ran a marathon. “Sorry for the wait! I arrived as quickly as I could.” He explained, bowing to the headmaster and dean. He then turned his attention to Hiroto, but was surprised when he spotted Hinata sitting next to his son. “What happened?” The author asked, noticing Hiroto’s injuries. ‘Are you two alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The diver sighed, “I don’t know if I’m going to be okay for the rest of the day?” He then explained that he was cornered by an upperclassman, who harassed him. He also explained that Hinata brought teachers and helped him to the infirmary just before it got worse. Osamu was both relieved and thankful that the girl had arrived to help his son. Hiroto then said, “After getting patched up, I asked Hinata to join me here.” The author was about to ask when his son said, “I told her...about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu nodded, before placing a hand on Hinata’s head, gently ruffling her hair. “Thank you for being there for Hiroto when he needed it the most.” He smiled. “And thank you for accepting him for being a human being.” The girl giggled as the man brushed her hair, “He’s my best friend. I’ll support him in any way I know how.” “Yuriko and I appreciate it greatly.” The author said, before asking the two, “Are you going to be okay enough to continue the school day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headmaster explained, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. If you feel uncomfortable, you are free to head home and get rest, if you feel like it’s necessary.” Hiroto went silent again, before saying, “I would...like to head home, honestly.” Everyone just nodded. “We’ll let your teachers know.” The headmaster said as she and the dean began calling them. Hinata then said, “I’ll make sure to get notes for you during class.” “You know you don’t have to do that…” Hiroto said. His friend smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I want to.” She said, hugging the diver. “Let me know if I’m able to help with anything.” The diver nodded, giving a small smile, “I will. Thank you. See you this afternoon?” Hinata giggled, “Of course. I’ll come by right after practice.” After the two said their goodbyes, Osamu and Hiroto headed home. “I know I shouldn’t be surprised with your decision, but I...kinda am, honestly.” The author said. His son nodded in agreement, “I am too… But I know that there’s no way I’ll be able to focus in class if I stayed…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like anything? To get your mind off what happened?” The diver’s dad asked. Hiroto nodded, smioling, “I can tell you how my club went.” Osamu smiled, “I’d love to hear how well it went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A/N: YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE READING.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Present day…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t thank you enough for helping me then.” Hiroto said. Hinata smiled, “You know I always got you.” The diver smiled, “I know.” He then sighed, “How should I tell my team?” His friend tapped her chin.  That was a truly difficult question to answer, though it was one she needed to answer. For the sake of Hiroto’s sanity. She then sighed, before saying, “Well, maybe tell them the same way you told your parents and I…” “With honesty.” She explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And hey. If they don’t accept you for who you are, you know your parents and I are here for you with open arms.” She said, holding Hiroto’s hand as she gently rubbed his knuckles. The diver stayed silent for a couple moments, before nodding with a small smile, "Thanks, Hinata.” Hinata smiled, “Of course. You’re my best friend. I’m always here to help when you need it.” Hiroto chuckled, “I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we go. That's Hinata's chapter all finished. Next chapter will have Kyoya and feature Hiroto talking to him about some original Core Gundam armors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Avalon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s Kyoya’s chapter...and here, not only will Hiroto talk to him about advice, but also about some original Core Gundam armors. Please enjoy and give constructive criticism.</p><p>Also, I tease in my own original character, Raiou.</p><p>Disclaimer: Still own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A couple days later, it was Sunday. Sitting at the desk in his room, Hiroto picked up his cell and called a familiar number. After a few rings, a familiar voice answered, “Kisugi household.” The diver smiled, “Kyoya, it’s Hiroto.” A laugh was heard, “It’s been a while, Hiroto. How have you been doing?” The teenager nodded, “Good. You?” Kyoya hummed with a smile, “Same. So, anything specific you wanna talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto nodded, “I got a new PLANET System armor and a couple support units that I would like advice on.” “I also need to ask you something personal.” The diver said to his former captain. Kyoya didn’t question it, “Gotcha. I’ll be right over. See you in a bit!” Hiroto didn’t get a chance to protest as the Avalon captain hung up. Sighing, he mumbled, “Damn it, Kyoya. WHY do you do this...?” Despite his frustration, he knew it was only fair that Kyoya came over for once. He only visited a handful of times…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about an hour or so, the Avalon captain arrived at the Kugas’ doorstep. Hiroto opened it, asking, “Could you PLEASE ask first?” Kyoya laughed as he entered, “And I know you will say no and try to persuade me into having you come over to my home.” Sometimes, it pissed Hiroto off that the Avalon captain was right. “Now then, what do you want to do first?” His former captain asked. The younger diver sighed, “I think I should tell you what’s been going on first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Kyoya joined Hiroto on the couch, “So, what’s going on?” “Well, firstly, I need to ask… Is it possible for me to join your force again?” The younger of the two asked. Kyoya smiled, “You are more than welcome to. We’d love to have you back. You could create a second account to do that.” Hiroto raised an eyebrow, “Is that legal though?” The Avalon captain nodded, “Rommel created a second account for personal fun. Not for a tournament. So yes, it is legal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do that tomorrow then.” Hiroto nodded. “Now… What’s been happening in that Pride Month is coming up...and I want to tell my friends about myself.” Kyoya’s eyes widened, before grinning, “That’s great! I’m proud of you, Hiroto.” “There’s...a problem…” The younger diver said. “I...don’t know how to tell them without...THAT happening…” The Avalon captain nodded, “I see… you’re worried you’ll be hated…” Hiroto nodded, “It’s happened before. I told you about my first club meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older diver nodded, “I know. I also remember you telling us about yourself too.” The teenager sighed, “Can’t believe I was able to be comfortable enough to tell someone I just met, not gonna lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(About a year and 3 months ago...)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto had only joined Team Avalon for about a couple months and so far, things were going smoothly. He had completed his first PLANET System armor, won his first few matches with the team, and gained a respectful reputation. He was...actually having a lot of fun with a force. The new recruit could also tell he was gaining both courage and confidence in himself. After adjusting his avatar’s new uniform, Hiroto decided that it was time to speak to Kyoya Kisugi...or known by his GBN name, Kyoya Kujo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older diver smiled and waved, “How do you like your new uniform, Hiroto?” The young diver smiled, “Good. Thank you, Mr. Kyoya.” “No need to be so formal.” The young man chuckled. “You’re very welcome.” The teenager bit his lip, “Could I...confess something to you?” Kyoya raised an eyebrow, “What is it?” “I’m...bisexual.” The diver said. It was still hard to say it without being afraid of being hated, but he was getting more comfortable with telling people his sexuality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoya nodded, “Gotcha. Is that it?” Hiroto raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean ‘is that it’?” The captain went silent for a couple moments, before nodding, “I assume you’re surprised by my reaction. Well, I got a cousin who’s bisexual as well.” The young diver slowly nodded, “I...see…” The Avalon captain chuckled, “Hiroto, I wouldn’t hate someone for their sexual and romantic preferences. I’m against all forms of discrimination…” Hiroto nodded, “Gotcha. Could you...talk about your cousin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never saw Kyoya so excited before. “Of course!” The Avalon captain said. “His name is Raiou. He’s about my age and is very melee combat oriented.” He explained that Raiou piloted a Gundam Age II custom, made from Age II Double Blade and the arms of the AGE I Razor, named the Gundam AGE II Blade Edge. Kyoya also talked about how much of a genuinely nice person his cousin was and how selfless he was. “I think you two might get along very well.” The Avalon captain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto chuckled, “Certainly sounds like it.” “He’s currently dating someone and I couldn’t be happier for him.” Kyoya said, receiving a nod from the young diver. “There’s something that bothers me though.” As the new Avalon member raised an eyebrow, the captain said, “I feel...like the man he’s dating...isn’t treating him right…” He explained how the relationship didn’t seem healthy, as there was quite a bit of aggression during arguments and one of them had almost become violent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not my place to get involved.” Kyoya said. “But all I want is for my cousin, who I see as my own brother, to be happy and healthy. I already almost lost him once…” He explained that Raiou was involved in an accident a couple months ago, which cost him his left arm and eye. Kyoya sighed, “While they were replaced by cybernetics, he...hasn’t been the happiest since then.” Hiroto was stunned that Kyoya’s cousin got involved in a situation that serious, let alone SURVIVE it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that you two had to go through that...” The teenager said, sympathetically. He really had no other words to say, especially since he never saw nor experienced the event himself. The Avalon captain sighed with a small smile, “It’s okay if you have nothing else to say. Honestly, he and I would like to try and move on from it as best as we can.” The young diver nodded. THAT he could definitely understand. “I would like to meet your cousin sometime.” Hiroto said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoya smiled, “I might invite him over for some matches. I’ll introduce him to all of you then. Sound good?” The teenager smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Present day…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it didn’t seem like it, but I was...kinda stressing out a couple days earlier about telling you.” Hiroto said, before Kyoya pulled him into a side hug. “I’m glad you were comfortable with coming out to me. And I’m proud of you for that.” He said. “I know it might not be much, but if you want to tell your friends about yourself, you gotta be comfortable with telling them first.” The younger diver nodded, “I know… But can I also trust them with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avalon captain shrugged, “Who knows? That’s something only you can decide.” Rubbing the young man’s shoulder, Kyoya said, “You know Raiou and I see you as someone more than a friend and closer than a brother. If you need any sort of help, encouragement, or even just a comfortable atmosphere to come out to your friends, then we’ll do whatever we can to do that.” The other diver rested his head against the man’s shoulder with a soft smile, “I know…and I’d appreciate it if you guys did. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” The brown haired man smiled. “I’ll see if Raiou will be able to join, but I can guarantee that Karuna and Emilia are able to join.” Hiroto smirked, “WOrking on another gunpla, is he?” Chuckling, Kyoya nodded, “Yeah. He’s hoping that his left arm will react better to it. You know how difficult it was for him to pilot the Blade Edge and the Unicorn Gundam 04 Centaur.” The younger man nodded. He remembered how frustrated Raiou was when he couldn’t pilot his two Gundams efficiently anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to be a Qan-T custom combined with the likeness of the Knight Gundam.” Kyoya explained. “From what he told me, it’s also supposed to have some other new features, like a GN Shield Archery mode.” Hiroto grinned, “Nice. I’ll have to check it out soon.” His former captain laughed, “Trust me, everyone’s going to ask him to test it out. Speaking of gunpla, you still want to show me your work?” The younger man nodded, “Yes, please. Follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the two headed to Hiroto’s bedroom, Hiroto pulled up a second chair to his desk, before the two sat down. Sitting in front of Kyoya was the Core Gundam II with dark gray, black, and matte gray armor. It was equipped with a visor to hide the Gundam’s eyes, two beam tonfa on its forearms, two beam sabers on its legs, four short swords on its waist, and six sword bits that were attached to a Qan-T-like shield on the left side of its back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has optical camo and night vision.” The younger man explained. “The armor is light weight and durable enough for high speed, mobility, and agility. It’s meant for stealth combat.” Kyoya smirked, “Impressive work, Hiroto. I assume it’s named after a planet and number?” Hiroto nodded, “Plunine Gundam. Named after Pluto and the number nine.” The Avalon captain nodded, looking the gunpla over as he said, “Pluto needs to be an official planet again. I know there’s serious talk of it happening, but still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man nodded in agreement. “As an astronomy nerd, I think Pluto should’ve STAYED as a planet.” He said. He then handed his former captain his sketchbook that was flipped to a specific page. On the page was a sketch of the Earthree Gundam, but it had new equipment on its left shoulder, right forearm, and left leg. There was a note saying, interchangeable. “The Gundams named after planets with moons will have secondary equipment named after them.” Hiroto said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Kyoya said, “The Earthree’s looks quite balanced and simple, much like the Gundam. Want some ideas?” The younger diver nodded, “If you have any, please.” The captain nodded, explaining that some of the equipment SHOULD be unique from each other. “For example, the Jupitive could have a funnel system, the Marsfour could have two new swords with unique abilities, etcetera.” He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto nodded, “I was thinking about a funnel system for some of them. The Plunine’s sword bits are called the Charon Bit system.” The older man nodded, “Gotcha. Question: When do you want to talk to your team?” Hiroto sighed, tapping his chin. “I’m gonna speak to May privately in GBN tomorrow.” He said, earning a nod from Kyoya. “This coming Friday, we’ll be meeting in person again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there for both, though Raiou, Karuna, and Emilia might have to show up for the in-person meeting.” The Avalon captain said. “Is that okay?” Hiroto nodded, “Any form of support helps.” His former captain smiled, nodding, “Gotcha. Now then… Wanna try out your new armor?” The younger diver nodded, smirking, “Sure. Just let me pack it up first. Want to do a duel while we’re at it?” Kyoya grinned, “You’re on. Let’s see how much stronger you’ve become.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hiroto began picking the Plunine Gundam, Kyoya asked, “You like her?” The younger diver sighed, “That obvious, huh?” His captain chuckled and rubbed the younger man’s shoulder as he stood, “Just a bit. Don’t worry. No one will know until you’re ready.” Hiroto smiled, nodding, “Thanks, Kyoya.” The older man smiled and tapped his forehead against Hiroto’s gently, “Of course. I’m always here if you need me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Though I would like to know what you like about May." Kyoya said, chuckling as a blushing Hiroto gave him an unamused glance.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for Kyoya's own chapter. Next chapter will feature May as the other main character and will feature Kyoya as a background character.</p><p>For those who say we have larger dwarf planets than Pluto, yes, I know. But Pluto follows another major requirement of being a planet: It's big enough that its gravity is able clear away any other objects of a similar size near its orbit around the Sun. IT HAS 5 MOONS.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s May’s chapter...and here, Hiroto will confess a few things, while Kyoya makes sure nothing bad happens. Please enjoy and give constructive criticism.</p><p>Prepare for some Hiroto x May and fluff! Also, I’m probably not gonna write too many Gundam battles (cuz I suck at writing them).</p><p>Disclaimer: Still own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day after school, Hiroto and Kyoya logged into GBN. While Kyoya’s avatar hadn’t changed within the past year, Hiroto’s most certainly had. To reflect the changes he had in the real world, the younger diver’s avatar’s hair was now longer. While he still had it tied in the back, the tail now reached to the middle of his back. His cloak had also changed, now able to be opened or closed to show his red shirt and his boots were now knee height. The Avalon captain smiled, “Nice hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto chuckled, ‘Thanks. I’ve already let May know that we’re on our way to meet up with her at the lobby.” The older man nodded, “Gotcha. So, how do you plan to tell her?” “Just a simple duel. May said she’s got new equipment she wants to test out.” The younger man answered. Kyoya nodded, before the two entered the lobby and spotted May by one of the interfaces. May still looked similar as she did when Hiroto first met her, but she seemed happier and was definitely more expressive now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also seemed to have traded her jacket for a trench coat and scarf now and the white and black colors on her outfit were inverted. Her boots were more like combat boots now as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” She said, giving a small smile. “Hello, Mr. Kisugi.” Kyoya nodded with a smile, “Greetings, Ms. May. I hope you’re doing well since our last meeting.” The EL-Diver nodded, “I’ve been doing well, thank you.” She then turned to Hiroto, “And how have you been, Hiroto?” The cloaked man smiled, “I’m doing good, thanks. Would you like to have a duel to test out our new equipment?” The EL-Diver nodded, “Sure. I’m interested in seeing how much stronger you’ve gotten since Eldora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoya laughed nervously, “Yeah. Uh... you might regret that. He actually beat me.” May gave a small smirk, “Really? Well then, let’s see it in action.” Her teammate smiled, “You’re on.” The three then entered a private free-for-all arena, with Kyoya in his Gundam Try Age Magnum, Hiroto in his new Plunine Gundam, and May…in her new Full Armor Mobile Doll May. “Holy shit…” Hiroto said, stunned by the EL-Diver’s new unit. The weapons and their placements were similar to the Full Armor Unicorn Gundam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” The EL-Diver asked, receiving a nod. “Yeah. I assume it functions similarly to the Unicorn Gundam?” Hiroto asked. May nodded, “Indeed. The weapons can also be purged and self detonated as a last resort.” The other BUILD DiVERS member nodded, “Gotcha. Any other secrets about it you’d like to share?” The EL-Diver gave a small smile, “I could ask the same about yours. Shall we reveal them?” Hiroto nodded, “You bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Try Age Magnum then stood across from them. “Don’t worry about me.” Kyoya laughed. “Just think of me as the referee.” Hiroto and May nodded, though Hiroto was very thankful that the older man was letting the two of them have some fun alone, while keeping an eye on them. “The damage setting has been set to C.” The EL-Diver said. “I’m sure you don’t want to possibly damage my gunpla body.” Her teammate sighed with relief, “I’d rather avoid that, yes. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoya nodded, “Are both fighters ready?” The two BUILD DiVERS nodded, before putting their gunpla in battle stances. The champion raised his arm, before swinging it down, “And begin!” With that, May opened fire on Hiroto, who quickly dodged and clashed against the EL-Diver’s beam javelins with his beam sabers. After kicking the Plunine Gundam away from her, May fired her hyper bazookas at the Gundam. Using his sword bits, the young man sliced the projectiles in half, before backing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoya could tell that they were enjoying the duel. He then turned to his right when he heard footsteps. “Raiou?” He called out, surprised that his cousin ended up arriving. The natural blonde chuckled, “Yeah, I ended up coming. Couldn’t work on the Qan-T with lack of motivation.” Raiou was in an Avalon uniform, with a robotic left arm, and his infamous beanie. The blonde pointed at May, “Is that the badass Hiroto has fallen for?” The older diver smirked and nodded, “Oh yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he gonna come out to her?” Raiou asked. Kyoya nodded, “That’s the plan.” The beanie-wearing man sighed, “Here’s hoping it goes well.” The older man nodded in agreement. He then turned to his cousin, “So...it’s done?” Raiou nodded, tiredly, “It has been for a couple months now. I realized...that it WAS unhealthy...” Kyoya placed a hand on Raious’s shoulder, comforting his cousin. What they were talking about was Raiou officially breaking up with his boyfriend…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew something inside his cousin felt like he made the wrong decision, even though it was possibly the best decision he could’ve made for his own mental and emotional health.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <span>As May continued her onslaught, Hiroto managed to keep dodging and getting attacks in. While both focused their attacks on each other’s weapons, there were scuff marks on the suits themselves. The EL-Diver emptied her grenade racks, which damaged most of Hiroto’s weapons. However, it also left her with just her base weapons now. Now down to beam sabers, the two gunpla clashed, each getting closer to landing a mark on the opponent. After clashing again, May managed to kick the Plunine’s sabers away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hiroto could retaliate, he found himself at his teammate’s mercy, as she brought her beam sabers near the Plunine’s neck. Sighing, he smiled as he conceded, knowing that he had been bested. “You’ve gotten more aggressive.” He smiled, getting out of his gunpla. May nodded, doing the same as she smiled, “You’ve improved your strategies. That was fun.” Her teammate nodded in agreement, “It was. Thank you.” May nodded, “You too.” She then gave him a concerned look, “You want to talk about something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her teammate raised an eyebrow, to which May sighed. “It’s pretty obvious that something’s bothering you, Hiroto.” She explained. “Even in our adventures in Eldora, you’ve made your thoughts shown through body language.” After a few moments of silence, Hiroto sighed, “There’s...a couple things I need to share with you.” The fact that May had now given him her undivided attention as they sat down...actually frightened him. Kyoya and Raiou also held their breath as the Avalon captain said, “Here we go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto tightened his fist grabbing his cloak as he said, “So, there’s...something about me you should know.” May nodded, staying silent to let her teammate continue. “I’m...well… How do I put this?” Hiroto asked, sweat traveling down the side of his face. “I’m...bisexual…and panromantic…” The EL-Diver just nodded, much to everyone’s surprise. “I see. I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me that.” She smiled. The cloaked diver raised an eyebrow, “Y-You’re...not upset?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiroto, you act like I don’t know the concept of various sexualities, genders, and topics related to LGBTQ+ communities.” May said. “I assume Kyoya knows, but Maggie’s genderfluid.” This was news to Hiroto. But given the fact that the Love Phantom pilot didn’t seem to mind being addressed by male or female pronouns, it did make sense from Hiroto’s perspective. “I...see....” He said, now a little flabbergasted. “So...I assume you’re accepting of this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May smiled, “We are people. Regardless of race, species, sexuality, gender, religion, and other backgrounds. Of course, I’m accepting of it.” She then gave her teammate a quick hug, saying, “I’m proud that you were comfortable and brave enough to tell me.” “Thank you…” The taller of the two said, given a small smile. While he felt an invisible weight lift off his shoulders, there was still one thing he needed to tell her. “Now, what else do you need to tell me?” May asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...about us.” Her teammate said. “I… Um, how do I say this?” The Core Gundam pilot was blushing furiously as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I… I...uh…” Now he was at a loss for words. He fell silent, his face getting redder and redder in embarrassment. May sighed with a smile, “It is very like you to go silent when you struggle opening yourself up.” She then held his shoulders, before pecking the corner of his lips. After pulling away, she smiled, “I love you too, Hiroto Kuga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Core Gundam pilot could’ve sworn his face was hot enough to melt. “I...love you, May…” He finally said, receiving a chuckle from his teammate. May cupped the right side of Hiroto’s face in her left hand, brushing his cheek saying, “I know. I love you too.” This time, she actually kissed his lips, which Hiroto was more than happy to return. He didn’t need to look at Kyoya and Raiou to tell that they were freaking out...both out of shock and excitement. After the two separated for air, May chuckled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty cute, even when you’re definitely quite handsome.” She said, giving a small laugh as her partner blushed. The two then looked towards Raiou as he shouted, “She’s right, you know!” Hiroto sighed as the champion’s cousin laughed. “Is that the champion’s cousin you talked about?” May asked, receiving a nod. “Yep. And I swear, his teasing can get bothersome at times.” Hiroto said. “I know he does it because he cares about me, but still.” The cloaked diver sighed, “At least he doesn’t do it too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The EL-Diver nodded, “That’s good. That means he knows when to stop.” Her partner nodded, “Still, even with that, I don’t know if there’s a man I would trust more than those two. They’re like my brothers.” “That’s good.” May smiled as her hand interlocked with Hiroto’s. “So, what should we do now?” The cloaked diver asked. The EL-Diver shrugged, “Well, what do you WANT to do?” Hiroto tapped his chin, before asking, “Would you like to talk a bit about ourselves? Stuff we don’t know yet?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>May chuckled, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(That evening…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After talking about themselves and Hiroto introducing May to Raiou, it was time for the four to head home. The two BUILD DiVERS agreed to tell their teammates about their relationship when they were ready and after sharing another kiss, Hiroto said his goodbyes, looking the happiest he had ever been in quite some time as he logged out. Raiou also said his goodbyes, telling Kyoya to get home safely and telling the EL-Diver that he was grateful to finally meet her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May smiled and returned the gesture, before Raiou logged out. Kyoya then went up to her, saying, “Thank you...for accepting and caring about Hiroto for who he is. It means a lot.” The EL-Diver nodded with a smile, “You’re welcome. Thank you for doing the same when he told you.” The champion smiled with a chuckle, before saying, “Really though. He’s lucky to have you in his life.” “I’ve never seen him that happy before and I’m glad you were the one to help him feel that.” Kyoya explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Mr. Kisugi.” May said. She then clenched her fists briefly. She knew she shouldn’t ask this, since it was Hiroto’s past, but she felt the urge to do so. “Was he...like that when he was with Eve?” She asked. Kyoya shrugged, “Not a clue. That’s something you're going to have to ask him, even if it’s hard for both of you.” He then placed a hand on May’s shoulder, “Regardless of what their friendship was like or if it was something greater, do NOT let it change who you two are now...in this moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The EL-Diver was a bit speechless by the champion’s wisdom, but she was grateful for it, nonetheless. “I understand. Thank you.” She said. Kyoya smiled, “You’re welcome, May.” He then wished her a safe trip home, before logging out. May sighed, “Well, we’re probably going to bring her up sooner or later....”, before logging out. She just hoped for her and Hiroto’s sake that it would be later...and that it would be a positive discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(At the Kuga household…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m home…” Hiroto said, walking through the door and into the living room. Yuriko smiled, “Welcome home, kiddo. How was school?” Her son nodded, “Good. I...got something to share regarding one of my friends from GBN.” Osamu raised an eyebrow as he walked in the living room, drinking coffee, “Welcome back, Hiroto. What’s this thing you want to share?” Hiroto smiled, rubbing his neck, “I...think I have a girlfriend…” His dad almost choked and spit out his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” The author said. Yuriko looked at her son wide-eyed, “Are you...serious?” Hiroto nodded with a smile, “Yes.” He didn’t need to ask what their thoughts were, as he could already tell that they were ecstatic.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's that. May and Hiroto are an official couple. Hope you enjoyed Raiou, as he'll (hopefully) get a fic of his own in the future. Next, I'll be doing Kazami.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part Kazami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s Kazami’s chapter...and here, Kazami also has a couple things he’d like to discuss. Kyoya still makes sure nothing bad happens. Please enjoy and give constructive criticism.</p><p>Also, this chapter is a 2-parter. Parviz’s chapter will be part 2 and take place immediately after this chapter.</p><p>Disclaimer: Still own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Friday afternoon….and in all seriousness, Hiroto was NOT ready to tell his other team members about himself. “What if they hate me…?” He asked. May, who was sitting on his shoulder, brushed his cheek, “It’ll be okay. You know you’re not alone here.” Magee, who also came along at May’s request, nodded in agreement, “If things get out of hand, then your older sister, Kyoya, and the others will handle it.” The younger man nodded, giving Magee a smile, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple haired diver chuckled, “You’re very welcome, Hiroto.” As the three arrived at the Gundam Cafe, Hiroto smiled as he spotted three familiar faces. “Thank you for coming, Kyoya. Karuna. Emilia.” He said. Kyoya nodded with a smile, “Of course. I see you’ve decided to join, Magee.” The red clad diver chuckled, “At May’s request. Though it’s good to see you three in person again.” The champion laughed, “You too, my friend.” “Congratulations, Hiroto. May.” Emilia smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” May smiled, before she and Hiroto looked at the champion. Kyoya sighed, “So...Raiou ended up telling them.” Sighing, the Core Gundam pilot groaned, “That man can not keep a secret to save his life.” “For the record, he ONLY told Emilia and Karuna.” Kyoya explained. The EL-Diver nodded, “Well, at least he knows his boundaries. Kazami and Par should be here soon, as well as Par’s brother.” The Avalon members nodded, with the captain suggesting, “Shall we get a table and wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no objections as everyone nodded and entered the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(12 minutes later…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The now-17-year-old Kazami arrived huffing, asking, “Sorry I’m late. Are you still here?” Hiroto waved, “Don’t worry. No one’s in a rush.” The Aegis Knight pilot nodded, trying to regain his breath. Hiroto and May looked at his attire, noticing that the blonde was wearing a shirt that said “SELF MADE MAN” in the colors of the transgender flag. The Core Gundam pilot looked at his partner with wide eyes, who just smiled and nodded. Hiroto wasn’t the only member of the team that was part of the LGBTQ+ community.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazami then sat down, taking a sip of water as he said, “So...I also got something to share with you. Though I think you should go first.” The older teenager nodded, “Well... I’m bisexual and panromantic.” The blonde nodded with a smile, “Gotcha. Anything else?” Hiroto shouldn’t have been surprised when Kazami was casual with it, but he was. May and Hiroto looked at each other, before nodding, with May saying, “Hiroto and I are...in a relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazami almost choked on his water, before putting the glass down. “Finally!” He shouted, receiving raised eyebrows from the group. “What?” Hiroto asked. The blonde looked at him, “Firstly, congratulations. Secondly, it was kind of obvious that you two had a thing for each other.” The Core Gundam pilot sighed as Kyoya chuckled and rubbed his back. “Gotta be kidding me…” The black haired teenager whispered, before asking, “Well, you said you had something to share?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazami nodded, “Well, as you can tell be my shirt, I AM transgender. And I’m also bisexual.” The group nodded, with Hiroto asking, “Probably not my business, but...when did you...know about yourself?” The blonde chuckled, “Don’t worry, you’re good. It was a year before we met that I realized about my gender.” “Had surgery done a few months later.” He explained. “The year we met was my first year. As for sexuality, that was...roughly around the same time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto and May were quite shocked by the date of when Kazami realized his gender. “As you can see, I’m quite proud of it.” The blonde grinned. He then sighed, “Not everyone was though...as you can imagine, despite current day’s society.” He explained that while his parents were very accepting of him being transgender, some people as his highschool weren’t. “It got...pretty bad.” Kazami said. Hiroto placed a hand on his shoulder, “You don't have to share what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde gave a small smile, “I know… But talking helps people understand what you’ve been through.” He explained that he was outed by someone from one of his classes. Someone...he thought he could trust. “We were friends back in the day.” Kazami said. “So I was...quite predictably furious I had my trust betrayed like that.” The Aegis Knight pilot then decided to give the short version of the story, as he soon found himself getting uncomfortable with sharing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was...harassed for a bit. Probably a week at most.” He said. “After discussing with my parents about it, they spoke with the headmaster. We moved to where we live now.” Kazami sighed, taking a sip of water. He then gave his two friends and the rest of the group a smile, “Thanks for letting me tell you that.” Hiroto nodded, “Of course.” “Now, could you tell me when it was for you, please?” The blonde asked. “If you don’t mind, of course.” The Core Gundam pilot nodded, “Sure. I’ll try to keep it short though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto then explained he knew he was bisexual at 15 and panromantic at 16. “Much like you, my parents were accepting and supportive.” He said. “Hinata was as well, but someone at school wasn’t. Not to get into detail, but after my first club meeting, someone was eavesdropping on me and also harassed me.” The Core Gundam pilot then explained that Hinata had saved him from getting into a worse situation. “We didn’t move, but I ended up leaving early that day.” He said. “Only time it happened too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Kazami said. “I assume the harasser got expelled?” Hiroto nodded, “Yes, he did… And, if I remember correctly, Mom and Dad DID take legal action.” The blonde nodded, “The dude deserved it.” The black haired teenager nodded, “I agree...since it was revealed he had a knife on him.” Silence fell on the group as six pairs of eyes looked at him. “Are you serious?” Kyoya asked. Hiroto nodded, “Unfortunately. But it’s done. He’s gone. So please sit back down and don’t go on a hunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The champion eventually sat back down...after Karuna and Emilia made him. “I’m really sorry you had to go through that shit.” Kazami said empathetically. Hiroto gave a small nod, “Same with you. You didn’t deserve to have your trust broken or be harassed in any way.” The blonde nodded with a tired smile, “Like you said, it’s over now. We don’t have to worry about them again…” He then gave the black haired couple a raised eyebrow, “So...how are you two doing the whole…? You know...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took the two a few moments to realize what Kazami was referring to. As the two blushed, Hiroto cleared his throat, “Currently, it’s through GBN.” “Not the option we were hoping for, but it’s the best one we have at the moment.” May explained. The group nodded, with Karuna asking, “So...how was your first date?” The Core Gundam pilot smiled, “Really fun. Had a duel using our new gunpla.” Kyoya smirked, “And got his ass kicked.” “Well yeah.” Kazami laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was going up against one of the most badass women ever.” The blonde explained. May chuckled as her partner mumbled, “Couldn’t agree more.” Kazami then stood, “I’ll be right back. I need to get something real quick.” Hiroto raised an eyebrow, “Do you need help?” The blonde tapped his chin, before nodding, “Yes, actually. Mr. Champ. Could you please?” Kyoya raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it. “Sure…” He said, standing before the two headed out of the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now out of earshot, Kazami explained, “I need your help with getting a gift for Hiroto.” The champion nodded, now understanding why HE was chosen instead of the blonde’s teammates. “Gotcha.” Kyoya grinned. “So, what were you thinking?” The blonde chuckled, “Just a shirt is all.” The Avalon captain nodded, “Sounds simple enough. There’s also something I’d like to get him and May as well.” The two then headed to a convenience store, purchasing a couple items, before heading back to the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think they’ll like them?” The Aegis Knight pilot asked, holding a bag with a bisexual pride shirt. He unfortunately couldn’t find anything regarding panromantic pride, but it was better than nothing. The champion nodded, smiling, “They’ll enjoy them. If not, then they’ll appreciate the gifts and the thought of us getting them something.” Kazami nodded as the two returned to the cafe. However, once getting there, the blonde almost dropped his bag as the two spotted two familiar faces. Who were not happy…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Par?” Kazami called out, drawing the group’s attention. Parviz...or rather, Patrick Arge looked at Kazami wide-eyed, before relaxing and giving a cautious smile, “Hello, Kazami…” Ruck Arge looked at Kyoya with a nod, “Good to see you again, Kyoya.” The champion did the same, though with a raised eyebrow, “You too, Ruck… Is...something wrong?” The older of the two Arge brothers sighed, “So you noticed, huh?” His attention was drawn by Hiroto walking up to them with May on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Hiroto… May…” Patrick smiled, still cautious. Hiroto nodded, “Hey, Par…” He then looked at the brothers’ expressions, noticing that they seemed...anxious. And possibly a little resentful. “Did something happen?” May asked. Ruck nodded, “Something like that…” He then bent down and whispered to his little brother, “You know we don’t have to tell them if you aren’t comfortable with it.” The younger prince sighed, “They have the right to know....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older prince slowly nodded, bruising his brother’s cheek before bringing him to the table. After everyone sat back down, Patrick said, “I know you have something to share Hiroto, but… We...also have something to share…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please continue to Part Parviz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part Parviz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Part Parviz, continuing off from Part Kazami.</p><p>Special thanks to Trans_Horuma for helping out with writing Parviz here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, what is it?” Kazami asked. “No offense… But you two look like you’re going to punch someone…” Ruck gave a tired chuckle, “You...aren’t wrong with that description…” The older prince looked at Magee, asking, “Do you remember our conversation a few weeks ago? Regarding...that topic?” The red jacketed diver nodded, “Yes, you two were going to talk to your parents about…” He then froze, his blood running cold as he said, “Don’t tell me that they…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruck shook his head quickly, “Thankfully no. They were very understanding and accepting.” He then sighed, “Unfortunately, some others weren’t too kind…” Patrick then said, in a very quiet tone, “I’m...pansexual.” He then quickly clammed up, looking down to avoid any gazes from the group. He then felt Hiroto put a hand on his shoulder, who was smiling, “I’m glad you were able to tell us that.” Patrick and Ruck each raised an eyebrow, before Ruck nodded, “You too, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Core Gundam pilot nodded, “What I was going to share was that I’m bisexual and panromantic…” Kazami smiled as he put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, “And I’m transgender and also bisexual…” The Arge brothers looked at each other, before nodding. “Well, in that case, I think we’re more comfortable to tell you what happened…” Patrick said. He then explained that he knew he was queer during the BUILD DiVERS’ adventures in Eldora. “I only shared it with Magee, who then told Ruck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger prince explained how he came out to his parents, who were very understanding of his sexuality. “That was a little embarrassing, wasn’t it?” Ruck said, chuckling as Patrick blushed. “Don’t remind me…” The EX-Valkylander pilot groaned. “I assume it went well, though?” Magee asked, receiving a nod from both brothers. “Thankfully yes.” Ruck smiled. That smile vanished as quickly as it came though as he said, “Some were...not so understanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older prince explained that the two had talked to them prior to a meeting. Someone had eavesdropped on them and leaked the information. “As you can imagine, it got...pretty ugly.” He said. Kyoya nodded, “I can only imagine… I assume the media got aggressive?” Patrick sighed, “Unfortunately… Originally, it started out as harmless questions. Like what our thoughts on the LGBTQ+ community were, civil rights, etcetera.” The group nodded, allowing the brothers to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These past few days...have been rough.” Ruck said. The younger prince nodded, “That’s putting it kindly.” May raised an eyebrow, “If I may ask, does the issue have to do with your religion or status?” The brothers nodded, with Patrick saying, “The former, unfortunately. While I’m not sure if you’re all aware, Ruck and I are muslim.” “Homosexuality, bisexuality, pansexuality, being transgender, and anything regarding the LGBTQ+ is...unfortunately considered a sin by a vast majority.” Ruck said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some christians also give that bullshit…” Kazami said. “Even in some cultures here.” Hiroto nodded, “That is bullshit.” Patrick gave a half-hearted chuckle, “It is, isn’t it. And now my family is getting calls that are discriminatory in nature.” Karuna’s fists tightened, “Don’t tell me that they…” Ruck shook his head, before letting out a shaky, “No death threats…yet. But God, who knows when that’ll change?” The group went into an uneasy silence. Sure, there were no threats… But that didn’t mean one couldn’t happen at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you notified the police or military?” Kyoya asked. Ruck nodded, “Yes, Mom and Dad did.” “Do you two need a place to stay for a while?” Emilia asked. The younger prince looked down at his knees, “We might… I’m...not sure home will still be safe for us.” The older prince nodded in agreement silently. “Are you two going to be alright?” Hiroto asked, before silently cursing at himself. He knew it was a dumb question. Patrick gave a small smile, “Don’t get angry at yourself, Hiroto. We will get better…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” May asked. Ruck nodded as his smile returned, “We aren’t made out of glass, May. We’ll get there.” He looked at Hiroto and May with a knowing glance, “Is there something else you’d like to share?” The black haired couple nodded, with the EL-DIver saying, “Hiroto and I are in an official relationship.” Patrick’s eyes widened with a smile, “I’m so happy for you two!” The three BUILD DiVERS members and the older prince gave a relieved sigh as Patrick went back to his normal and joyful persona.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask, everything is happening through GBN, at the moment.” Hiroto said. The younger prince nodded, “I see.” He then sighed, “This is going a lot less embarrassing than my conversation with my parents.” Kazami raised an eyebrow, “If I may ask, how come?” Ruck cleared his throat, before saying, “Well...when Patrick told Mom and Dad about his pansexuality, Mom said, and I quote, ‘Alright. Just no premarital sex’.” Kanura almost choked on his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My god…” Hiroto sighed, almost chuckling. The EX-Valkylander groaned, “It was the worst…” The group’s attention was then drawn to Kazami, who was leaving the cafe. “Hey. Where are you going?” The Core Gundam pilot asked. The Aegis Knight pilot just waved, before saying loudly...and quickly, “Don’tmindme! Justgoingshoppingagain! Willbebacksoon!” He then went off back to the convenience store. Kyoya chuckled, “Don’t worry about it. He did the same thing before…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princes nodded, with Ruck asking, “So...did you go on a date yet?” May nodded with a smile, “Yes. It was really fun.” She then explained that she and Hiroto had a duel in GBN, which she won. The Core Gundam pilot blushed as the EL-Diver complimented him on not holding back. “You’re welcome…” The black haired teenager mumbled, receiving a few chuckles from the group. Clearing his throat, Hiroto then looked at Kyoya, saying, “Before we continue our discussion, I did make a second account.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avalon captain nodded with a smile, “Good! You got an avatar and everything?” The Core Gundam pilot nodded, “All set, but I’d like your opinion on it… If you all don’t mind, of course.” No one objected, so Hiroto pulled out his phone, showing a picture of him with the same appearance as his personal account avatar, but with white hair, green eyes, and green marks that resemble the Core Gundam’s green chest parts. “It does have a nickname; Galactic Warrior Hiroto.” The Core Gundam pilot said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liking the name.” Kanura smirked. “The avatar’s pretty epic too.” Kyoya nodded in agreement, “I’ll say.” Emilie looked at the avatar, asking, “It looks like your Core Gundam. Was that intentional?” “Yep.” Hiroto nodded. “The name’s a reference to my armors.” Ruck smiled, “Very clever, kiddo.” “May I suggest something?” Magee asked. “Change the outfit.” May and Patrick nodded in agreement, with the latter saying, “No offense, but those clothes don’t go well with how cool you’re supposed to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume the outfit’s a placeholder?” The EL-Diver asked. Hiroto sighed, “Unfortunately. I was hoping to find something better, but this was all I had unlocked.” “Aren’t you going to be wearing the Avalon uniform anyway?” Kanura asked. The Core Gundam pilot nodded, “Yeah, but I wanted something else that would look nice with the avatar, so I don’t have to wear the uniform constantly…” The champion nodded, “That’s fair. Raiou’s like that too, as he only uses one account…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group nodded as Hiroto put his phone away. “What did you look like when you were in Team Avalon?” Patrick asked. The older teenager chuckled, “Pretty much what my avatar looked like a year ago, just in the uniform. I’ll show you two and Kazami later when he gets back.” As if on cue, the Aegis Knight pilot had returned, heaving. “Took...way longer...than expected.” He said. “But I’m back. Sorry for making you wait.” He then placed a bag in Patrick’s lap, grinning, “That’s for you, Par.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is for Hiroto.” Kazami said, placing the bag he had at his seat in Hiroto’s lap. “You got us...gifts?” Patrick asked, receiving a nod. The Aegis Knight pilot grinned, “Whole reason why I went out. Open ‘em up.” The two teenagers looked at each other, before the young prince opened his bag first. His eyes sparked in both joy and excitement as he pulled out a pansexual pride shirt in his size. “Too freaking cute…” Patrick smiled. “Thank you, Kazami…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older blonde teenager grinned, “You’re welcome, man. I’m glad you like it!” “I’m just glad I managed to find all of this in your sizes…” He said, not wanting to explain how he literally ran through the store painstakingly searching for the clothes. “I really appreciate it.” The young prince smiled. Hiroto looked at May, who just nodded. Biting his lip, the Core Gundam pilot opened his bag, before freezing in speechlessness. In his bag was a bisexual pride t-shirt...and a magnet that said, “Both? Both. Both. Both Is Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was also in the bisexual flag color scheme. Hiroto chuckled at the magnet, holding it up as he said, “Good to know you have a good taste in memes…” Kazami grinned, “Thank you. What can I say? I’m a memelord.” As the group chuckled as the blonde’s joke, the Core Gundam pilot then pulled out the shirt, looking it over. He then looked at his teammates, “May I...try this on first?” “Yeah! Anything that makes you comfortable.” The Aegis Knight pilot said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Patrick responded in agreement. Hiroto then looked at May and Kyoya, who both gave him gentle nods.”Go for it, kid.” His former captain said. With that Hiroto took the shirt to the bathroom. After a few moments, the Core Gundam pilot came back out in the shirt...with a smile on his face. “I love it.” He said, though he then raised an eyebrow as he noticed everyone, but Magee, averted their eyesight from him. The red clad diver just chuckled, “It looks good on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto then sighed when he noticed the blushes on their faces, “Listen, I don’t look as good as you all think.” “Fucking bullshit. You look amazing.” Kazami responded. Kanura nodded, “Ditto.” The Core Gundam pilot sighed again, only for Kyoya to retort, “No sighing. Just accept that you’re adorable and handsome all in one.” “Except I’m NOT, Kyoya.” Hiroto replied. “Keep telling yourself that.” Emilie said. Ruck made a cough, before saying, “Sorry, I’m allergic to lies.” Patrick snorted, “Very mood…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone raised an eyebrow at that comment, though no one said a word. They could ask about it later. “You look amazing.” May said. Hiroto opened his mouth to protest, but immediately stopped when he met the EL-Diver’s unamused glance. Sighing, he admitted defeat as he groaned out, “Fine. I’ll accept your observations as fact…” “There you go…” Kyoya smiled. The Core Gundam pilot rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah…” He then looked at the young prince, asking, “Really quick question. You do memes now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick nodded with a giggle, “Brother's been teaching me.” “And you can thank Karuna for teaching ME.” Ruck chuckled. Kazami shrugged, “The more you know, I guess.” “In all seriousness, I’m glad you like them.” He said, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(That evening…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the group had their orders and talked and laughed some more, it was time for everyone to head home. Kazami was the first to leave, after being thanked once more for his gifts. After ruffling Patrick’s hair and reassuring him that he’d help in any way he could, the Aegis Knight pilot left and headed home. Karuna and Emilie were the next one to head home, after congratulating Hiroto and May again. Patrick gave Hiroto and May a quick hug, thanking them for their support and congratulating them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hoping things get safer for you two.” Hiroto said. The young prince nodded in agreement, sighing, “I hope so too.” “Let us know if we can help. Okay?” May said, receiving a nod from the younger teenager. “You two take care now.” The champion said to Ruck. “And make sure to let us know if you need help.” The older prince nodded, “I will. Thank you. I hope things get better for us.” Magee nodded in agreement, “I hope so too. You and your family don’t deserve to go through that. No one does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the two princes left with their gifts, Kyoya sat next to Hiroto, giving him a bag. “A little gift to congratulate your relationship.” He smiled. The Core Gundam pilot and the EL-Diver looked at each other, before the black haired young man opened the bag. Inside were two necklaces, both of which had the planets of the solar systems in gemstones. Neither the champion nor Magee expected the two to have such stargazed reactions. Hiroto immediately put his on, before placing May’s next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really tried finding something else, but I thought these would work best for you two.” The Avalon captain said. “We love it. Thank you.” The EL-Diver smiled. The Core Gundam pilot nodded in agreement with a smile, “Thank you, Kyoya.” The champion smiled, “You’re welcome. Now then, shall we get you home? Your parents might start howling at me about where you are.” “They are not vicious, so chill.” The younger man said, punching the champion in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but they’re certainly over-protective.” Kyoya said. May chuckled when Hiroto sighed, “You’re not wrong there…” After the EL-Diver pecked him on the cheek, Hiroto said his goodbyes and thanked Magee for joining. After he left with Kyoya and Kazami’s gift, Magee chuckled, “You have an amazing bunch of friends. I’m very happy and proud of you, May.” May smiled, holding her necklace in her lap, “Thank you. I’m happy too. To be lucky enough to have met them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’re thinking the same thing.” Magee smiled. “Especially Hiroto…”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(At the Kuga household…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again, Kyoya. Really.” Hiroto said. The champion chuckled, pecking the young man’s forehead, “You’re welcome, kiddo. You need anything else?” The Core Gundam pilot shrugged, “I really don’t know. It...feels like I’ve...become more comfortable with sharing people about myself.” Kyoya nodded with a smile, “That’s good! I’m sure you might need help with your second account setup?” Hiroto nodded, “Yeah. I’ll probably ask Rommel for some tips this weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The champion nodded, “Gotcha. Let me know when you’re finished and ready to sign up for a force.” The young man chuckled, “Got it. You take care now.” “You too.” Kyoya smiled. After Hiroto got out of the car, Kyoya headed home as the Core Gundam pilot went through the front door. “I’m home.” He said. Yuriko smiled, “Welcome ba-.” She cut herself off when she noticed and pointed at the necklace. “Kyoya got May and I necklaces as a congratulations present.” Her son chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Yuriko smiled, “It suits you.” Osamu then came out of his office, before chuckling, “Welcome home, kiddo. Nice necklace you got.” Hiroto smiled, “Thank you. It’s a gift. One of three, actually.” His parents each raised an eyebrow at him, to which he just chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’ll show them to you soon.” The young man said. “I’m sure you’d like to hear about my meeting. It went very well.” “Good!” Osamu smiled as he and Yuriko sat on the couch. “So, what did you all discuss?” Yuriko asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto smiled and began to recall his afternoon to his parents.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for this two parter. I hope it was worth it!</p><p>Next up will be a chapter with Masaki! Because he and Hiroto need some interaction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part Masaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s Part Masaki. Also, here, Hiroto will be doing a test run with his second account and avatar.</p><p>I have something to say about May’s orientation, but that will in the end notes. Just letting you know now.</p><p>Please enjoy and, as usual, please give constructive criticism.</p><p>Disclaimer: Still own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next week, the BUILD DiVERS met up in GBN on Eldora. Hiroto, with very appreciated help from Rommel, had begun testing out his new avatar for the first time. As soon as he met up with his team, he got out of his Plunine Gundam, revealing the avatar, which now had the Avalon uniform, in its full glory. “So, what do you all think?” He asked. “Now that you’re seeing the avatar in person?” Despite the three divers already seeing the avatar once, their reactions were more than stellar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, just a simple change of attire got a bigger reaction out of them. “Holy SHIT, you look good…” Kazami said, his jaw almost dropping. Patrick, now under his Diver name: Parviz, just nodded in agreement as his face went entirely red. May, on the other hand, walked up to Hiroto with a smirk. “You look quite handsome…” She said, playfully stroking the now-white-haired diver’s chin. “You’re torturing me with that smirk, you know.” The Core Gundam pilot smiled. The two partners chuckled as they kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they parted, Hiroto smiled, “In all seriousness, thank you.” “Question: Did you get taller or is it just me?” The blonde asked. The EL-Diver shook her head, “No, he’s definitely taller…” The Avalon member chuckled, “Yeah, this is based on my real height now. Been meaning to change it with my other avatar, but...never did.” “Rommel helped me out with it over the weekend, so my personal avatar will look taller too.” He explained. The group nodded, as Parviz said, “I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masaki will be joining us soon.” May said. “He has a request to make…” Hiroto and the other two divers  each raised an eyebrow. What kind of request would Masaki want? A thought popped into the Aegis Knight pilot’s mind, “Do you two plan on telling him about...you know...you two?” Hiroto and May looked at each other, before nodding. “Probably, yes.” The EL-Diver answered. The taller of the two nodded in agreement, “I also plan on telling him about my sexuality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince then raised his hand, “Could you two teach me how to change my avatar, please?” The EL-Diver and the Core Gundam pilot nodded, though confused. “May I ask why?” Hiroto asked. “Aesthetic reasons.” Parviz answered simply. He then blushed and averted his eyes from the group, before mumbling, “I want to be taken more seriously…” The other three members just looked at him, with the taller blonde saying, “No offence, but….you pilot a fucking dragon. I think you’re taken quite seriously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess...” The prince sighed. “But...my avatar, while nice, doesn’t...help with that.” May nodded, “In that case, you probably don’t need to change it too much. Maybe just being taller and a different set of attire.” Parviz nodded, “So, like...armor and stuff?” Hiroto and May nodded, with the taller of the two suggesting, “I guess. You could always ask Masaki when he arrives.” There was soon a sound of someone clearing their throat, queuing the four to turn to face the source of the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masaki, now wearing a rainbow cape, similar to that of the homosexuality pride flag, smirked and chuckled, “He has arrived.” “In all seriousness, I’m here and it’s good to see you all again. I hope you’ve been doing well?” He asked, chuckling as the group averted their gazes awkwardly. Hiroto cleared his throat, saying, “We’ve been doing well, thank you. And you?” “Same. Feeling much better now.” The top-ranker smiled. He then looked at his cape, asking, “I assume you got questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to be rude, but...yeah. Kinda.” Hiroto said. “Are you...comfortable with coming out like that?” Masaki nodded, grinning, “Yep! Very homosexual and also proud.” Kazami laughed. “Ditto! Though in my case, I’m transgender and bisexual.” “Nice!” The top-ranker smiled. He then looked at Hiroto, Parviz, and May, who looked extremely confused as to what was happening in front of them. Clearing his throat, Masaki nodded, “So, yes. I AM very open about my homosexuality...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you can tell.” He chuckled at his rainbow cape. Hiroto nodded, still stunned by the top-ranker’s openness, “I...see…” Masaki sighed with a smirk, “Look, I totally get you’re shocked. This is not easy for everyone. But believe me, you’ll feel more confident in yourself as a person if you try to be open with others.” The EL-Diver rubbed her partner and Parviz’s shoulders as Hiroto cleared his throat with a small blush, “So...I’m bisexual panromantic.” “I’m...pansexual…” The prince said, looking down at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masaki nodded, “Gotcha. I’m honored that you trust me enough to share that information.” “Now then, I got a few questions.” He said, earning the full attention of the group. “Firstly to Kazami, what pronouns do you use? So I don’t misgender you.” The blonde nodded with a smirk, “Male.” The armored diver nodded, “Got it. Secondly, you had something you and Hiroto wanted to share, May?” “Yes, we do.” The EL-Diver nodded. “We’re in a relationship.” Masaki nodded, “Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto smiled, “Thank you.” “How are you two…?” The top-ranker started. May sighed, “Through GBN currently.” Everyone but Hiroto gave her raised eyebrows. “I should’ve asked this last week, but...what do you mean by currently?” Kazami asked. The EL-Diver blushed, before clearing her throat, “Well...yeah… I want to...be ABLE to experience the same things you all do.” “There’s GBN, yes. But it...doesn’t feel the same sometimes…” She explained. Parviz tilted his head, “You mean...you want to be human?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May rubbed the back of her neck, “Not...really… It’s...more of me wanting to be at human scale.” “You want to be at our stature to interact with us...and Hiroto more freely. Right?” Masaki asked. The EL-Diver nodded, faintly blushing. “Yes…” May said. “That.” Not once did Hiroto think that his partner would get so flustered over her words and thoughts. It was….actually really adorable. “You should show this side of you more.” Parviz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May raised an eyebrow, before the prince chuckled and pointed at a grinning Hiroto. “Please don’t, Hiroto.” She sighed, her blush getting redder. Hiroto raised an eyebrow, before asking innocently, “Don’t what?” The EL-Diver sighed, “I swear, I just might punch you.”  The Core Gundam pilot chuckled, “Alright. Alright. I’ll refrain from teasing.” “Though you have to admit, that was pretty cute…” He said, his laughter muffled as a blushing May covered his mouth with her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two work so well together.” Masaki chuckled. “And I mean that.” Kazami laughed, “That’s an understatement!” The top ranker went up to Hiroto, “So...new Team Avalon avatar, huh?” The part-time Avalon member nodded, “Yeah. This is for my tournament-only account.” The armored diver nodded, looking the teenager over, “Looks good. Especially the facial marks.” He then raised an eyebrow, before asking, “Have you put on some muscle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiroto nodded, “Yeah. This is based on what I look like now, so I’m taller and more muscular.” “I was told that YOU wanted to ask something?” He asked. Masaki nodded, “Yes.” He then took a deep breath, before asking, “May I please join your force?” The diver couple looked at each other, before nodding, with May saying, “I don’t see why not. Especially given how much you helped us.” “Seconded.” The Core Gundam pilot said, before smiling, “Welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The top ranker smiled, “Thank you.” “By the way, Par wants your help with changing avatars.” Hiroto said. Masaki nodded, grinning, “Should be easy. Avatar creation’s a bit of a hobby of mine, so I should be able to help.” As he walked over to Kazami and Parviz, Hiroto and May went over to a more secluded area, before the part-time Team Avalon member asked, “So, you’re seriously thinking about trying to get a 1:1 scale body?” May nodded, “Yeah. I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then sighed, “I’ll be honest, I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet.” Hiroto shrugged, “I’m not sure if I am either. But there’s no harm in testing it out.” “I guess…” The EL-Diver sighed once more, before the two sat down. “Why does this have to be so…difficult?” The taller of the two shook his head, “I really don’t know. This is new to me too.” May rested her head on her partner’s shoulder, who then did the same. “Can’t ask Raiou for advice, sadly.” Hiroto said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May raised an eyebrow, to which Hiroto responded with, “For reasons that you should talk to him about.” The EL-Diver nodded, assuming that the reasons were private. “I might ask what Sis thinks about it.” She said. The Core Gundam pilot nodded, “Sounds like a good place to start.” May raised an eyebrow, “Does Raiou know anything that could help?” Hiroto shrugged, “If he does, I know nothing of it. Though he does have a friend who might be able to help. Rieka’s her name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s tall and muscular as hell, just an FYI.” The Core Gundam pilot said. May raised an eyebrow with a smirk, amused, “Fate seems to enjoy toying with you with these people.” Hiroto turned his head to the side, blushing as the El-Diver chuckled with a grin. She should do this more often. “Well, could you let her know that I would like some help from her, please?” She asked. The Core Gundam pilot nodded, “That shouldn’t be hard. Provided she and Raiou aren’t….busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busy?” May asked, only to spot her partner’s very red face. Hiroto cleared his throat, “Probably shouldn’t talk about it for now.” The El-Diver nodded, her own face becoming a tad red. “I’ll text her tomorrow and let her know.” The young man said. The EL-Diver nodded, “Shall we head back to the others?” Hiroto smiled and nodded, before the two stood up and walked back to the three other divers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS TOOK LONGER THAN IT SHOULD’VE! Holy hell, this past month has been fucking awful. Both for my motivation and inspiration, as well as given what’s been happening in the world.</p><p>As for May. She IS heterosexual here. However, I feel that EL-Divers don't care about that and believe that romanticism and sexuality are two sides of the same coin and go hand-in-hand.</p><p>in other words, I feel that LGBTQ+ relationships are the norm and diversity is the norm as well.</p><p>Hopefully, this next chapter will make things better. Next chapter will be in May’s perspective as she meets Rieka and sees Raiou again. See you then.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>